myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
ComboPandaFan100 (YouTube Channel)
PPYBEN (PeppaPigYes BabyEinsteinNo PPYBEN (Stands for PeppaPigYes BabyEinsteinNo, Not PandaPerfectYouBen) joined in YT as Boy Girl in September 2018. As Boy Girl, He did not Make videos. a few days later, he renamed to PeppaPigYes BabyEinsteinNo, but did not have an intro until December 2018. in September 25, 2018, Due to adding the founder's phone adress and house, the channel got removed for a Day, but got revived in the 26th, premiring with Chicken Yeah Disney, Created using Video Star. in October, a Series, called "Bedland", made in June 2018, was origialy uploaded by PPYBEN's Origial Name (DDH 99) but failed, Was Uploaded on YT, starting with a video about the new series called "Bedland is Coming". The Episodes were "Dory's Pilot News", "Max's DVD" and "Lady and Tod". another series called "We Dem Sue" was out in December, and with PPYBEN's Intros only seen in "Sue's First Day of School" and "The Great 4D Ride". 1st Logo (As Wesley/Daniel) (November 15, 2018, November 22, 2018, December 18, 2018) Logo: We see a bigger version of PPYBEN's origial picture, but without Combo. the effect changes. a big chalk scribble in orange writes. "Wesley Ferguson a Triton Company" zooms out into the chalk. then, it zooms away and the effect turns normal while the scribble is gone. the effect is blurry and we see another text saying "Daniel Ferguson a PPYBEN Company". Variants: * on We Dem Sue's First Day of School, only the Daniel Ferguson part is seen. * On Sue in Oh My Disney, The logo is Superimposed in a red Background. FX/SFX: The Picture. They are all created on Windows Pictures Movie Maker on Windows 10. Music/Sounds: A Fresh Tune, only seen in the Variant, where in The Great 4D Ride, the only video with the full variant, the Opening to the video is heard. Avabillity: only seen in 3 Videos: The Great 4D Ride, WDS's First Day of School and Sue in Oh My Disney (Created by WDS Series, Not ComboPandaFan100). in WDS's first Day of School, the Next logo is used too. 2nd Logo (November 22, 2018) Logo: we see a ground world created on Windows Paint for Windows 10 for 2 seconds. then, we cut to the same but no sun and in black and white with the letters "PPYBEN" doing diffrent Animations. we see leaves falling, a boom, butterflies flying around and under is a purple pixelated square with the text "PeppaPigYes BabyEinsteinNo a TiggerMedia Company" also in pixel with in a white outline. we see bubbles. the text dissapears later on. we see fire on the first P. we see mist and light.then, we see bats flying to the screen. at the end, we see fireworks. we cut to the variant of the previous logo. FX/SFX: The Effects and the Animation, along with the Music is epic. Music/Sounds: TBA Avabillity: Only appearing in one video: Sue's 1st Day of School. 3rd Logo (November-December 2018) Logo: only an in-credit logo that says "PPYBEN Productions". ComboPandaFan7 Background: in January 3, 2019, After using the christmas variant of the profile, a new combo picture is used. he is renamed "ComboPandaFan7". He said Bedland Episode 4 was coming, but it did not. his first video as "ComboPandaFan7" that was uploaded was "Who can Do Acrobatics in Numberland" uploaded on the Same day of his rename. he even uploaded a commercial for his new name the day after. in June 2019, he was renamed to ComboPandaFan 2019, but no intro was used. 1st Logo (as Diffrent Companies) (Jan 6-8, 2019, December 13-30, 2019) Logo: Just Boring Vyond Videos: * CCG88 ComboPandaFan7: on a red and blue sides background, ComboPandaFan7 and CCG88 places themselves to diffrent sides. * CCG88: Simular to the 2018 CCG88 intro, the pink and blue CCG88 texts in a diffrent font connects them to make the 1 ccg88 text in white with blue sides. under the CCG88 text "CoolCamGaming88" in the same style and font of "CCG88" fades in. * Tritonvid Studios: on a white background, "TRITONVID Studios" in diffrent fonts is written by a hand. Variants: Only TritonVid has Variants: * on Tritonvid's video "Goanimate Cringe", at the bottom right is text saying "VLOG STAR". at the end, the background splits to 2 parts where it goes away and the part from the video in 2 parts too put themselves together. the video starts. ** This variant also appears at the end of another video created by the same user, but the logo doesn't slice to the start of the video. * at the end of "GoAnimate Cringe", the video glitches to this logo, which glitches more at the start. while it glitches, the RIP text from the video appears. it cuts out after the glitch is done. Music/Sounds: Each has a GoAnimate FX Sound: * for CCG88 ComboPandaFan7, kiss repeats. * for CCG88, we hear fire. * for Tritonvid Studios, we hear elevator sounds. Avabillity: the first 2 logos wasn't used, but the Tritonvid logo was used in 2 videos created by Jimmy Esposito: GoAnimate Cringe and Random compilation video. 2nd Logo (January-March 2019) Logo: Nickelodeon Productions logo changes to the CPF7 Productions logo. ComboPandaFan100 Background: in November 2019, the channel was renamed to ComboPandaFan100, but when he was named CPF 2019, he dicited to make an intro for the new name. in January 2020, his channel is called "ComboPandaFan100's World" but it still reads "ComboPandaFan100" in the intro. 1st Logo (October 12, 2019) Logo: a normal gamer intro, with the June 2019 channel profile and the text: "ComboPandaFan100" (with Fan100 under ComboPanda). Trivia: This, like the first video created by the current PPYBEN, was created on video star. Music/Sounds: TBA Avabillity: was gonna be used for new CPF100 2020 Videos, but it was unused. instead, the next logo was used. Editor's Note: The "C" and "a" is cut out, just reading "ombo Pand Fan100" just like one of CCG88's Logos. 2nd Logo (December 19, 2019-) Logo: We trancition to see the Pug family from Chip and potato, then Elephant and Piggie from the book covre for Elephants cannot Dance, then Numberblocks 1 and 2, then somebody creating a Caillou video on Vyond, then, Emotional ABCs merch (without the Trancition). then, the fast Marvel studios logo with pictures of a video made by CPF100, the thumbnail for Mario's Night Shift, then the thumbnail for Wo De Mao Zi, then, the SF Studios logo, and 2 dogs watching Lady and the Tramp (1955). we see CPF100's design of 20. just Marvel with the rectangle is here in a diffrent font. at the end of the Marvel logo, we pan down to see the text "ComboPandaFan100 Presents". a copy forms on the text. the copy of the text is on ComboPandaFan100's Profile. the text fades out and we trancition to the intro for the video. Variants: * The intro's Video has a variant we trancition to black. * In jimmy's Reaction video about the Intro, the ending has the videos show up and the trancition is with another trancition to the part whre he says something about the intro. * in January 20, 2020, A New Version was created. The logo is Extended: the logo starts with Disney+ Elephant ending logo, then a clip from Chip and Potato Season 2. then it shows the Late 2019 Coca-Cola Telecommuntions logo. it shows the thumbnail preview (from a Vyond Studio commercial). then it shows the title for the My Toy Story trailer. it shows the Disney DVD logo. the Baby saying Wah from The Game of Life for the Wii. we see the black and white DreamWorks logo. it shows the white streak from the Dreamworks logo. then it trancitions to the normal logo by cube. * At the end for New episodes of the CPF100 series "Nick Jr Bunnies Season 2: Life in the Live Action World", The logo starts when we see the Text Animation, the background is CPF100's Profile the whole time and the text reads "From ComboPandaFan100". Music/Sounds: Same as CCG88's 2018 intro. Music/Sounds Variants: * In Logo Evolution: Dreamworks Part 1 (1994-Present), we hear the part from the video where he reacts to it with the normal music playing through it. * In the New Version, We hear the Meet the Numbers intro. * In the Trailer Variant, the closing of the Trailer is heard along with CPF100 saying "from CPF100". Avabillity: * Late 2019-Early 2020: Found in the intro video, the reaction video, and the 2 parts of the Logo Evolution to Dreamworks. * January 20, 2020-: So Far, Only found in the Intro video. * Trailer: So Far, Only Found in The Trailer for LITLAW 4-6. Category:CPF100 Logos Category:CCG88 Logos Category:Triton Logos Category:PPYBEN Logos Category:Vyond Logos